Two Black Gems
Synopsis Black Diamond reunites with an old friend; a human with a talent; a town facinated by go-karts. Plot Black Diamond is seen walking through the forest, away from the lake and eventually stops after seeing an apple up in a tree. BD: Hmm… that looks like a nice snack. Black Diamond walks up to the tree and sees a familiar face BD: A-Aegirine? Aegirine: Huh? *turns to see Black Diamond* Black Diamond? BD: It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Aegirine: Yeah, too long if you ask me. They shape shift to the exact same height and hug. BD: I missed you Aegirine: I missed you too. BD: You haven’t changed a bit. Aegirine: You haven’t either. BD: How you been? I take it you’ve made a few friends since we last saw each other. Aegirine: Yeah, and they are almost as nice as you. Black Diamond blushes BD: Awww, thank you. Aegirine: You’re welcome dearie. BD: Personally, I think you’re nicer than I am. Aegirine: Thank you. They both hear some nearby bushes rustling BD: You hear that? A brown haired, light tan skinned male, around 16 years old, comes out of the bushes holding a sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other. ???: Guess there’s no reason to keep sketching in the shadows. BD: Who are you? Jayden: Oh, sorry, my name is Jayden Stone, but most people just call me Jay. Aegirine: What were you doing in the bushes? Jayden: Just sketching you 2. I sketch things people would normally see once in a life time, if given the chance. I barely got started though. Jayden shows them the “progress” he made on the sketch, which is just a structure for Aegirine and 25% of a skeleton for BD. BD: It’s not much, but I’m sure it’ll look good once it’s done. Aegirine: Hmmm, that’s all you managed to do with all that rustling in the bushes? Jayden: Y-yeah, I’m kind of a perfectionist when it comes to my drawings. Jayden blushes a bit from embarrassment. Jayden: I get commissioned a lot back in my hometown so I sometimes come to this forest to get some space. BD: I’ll take a wild guess and say that’s why you were here in the first place. Jayden: Well, kind of, my father asked me to sketch something fierce for his shop’s go-kart so I was looking for something fierce and took advantage of the situation and started sketching you 2 when I saw you hugging. Aegirine: Do you have what your father asked for? Jayden: Yeah, maybe you’d like to meet him. BD: Sure, but first you should finish that sketch of me and my Darling. Black Diamond hugs Aegirine’s arm tightly, hoping she will agree to come along. Aegirine: Sure Jayden: Alright then, this might take a few hours. Jayden sits down and continues the sketch, occasionally switching to an eraser to undo mistakes or looking back at Aegirine and Black Diamond. After 2 hours and 30 minutes, Jayden finally finishes the sketch and shows it to Aegirine and Black Diamond. They see a beautiful “near kiss” scene in which both gems’ gemstones are seen emitting a small amount of light. Every detail on the sketch is almost exactly right, from the fur on Aegirine’s jacket down to Black Diamond’s gem facet. Aegirine: Impresive BD: Woah, that looks so real. Jayden: Heh heh , thanks, that means a lot. Jayden smiles and stands up, putting his sketch pad and materials in his backpack. Jayden: Ok then, so now I’ll show you my hometown. BD: Ok then… lead the way. Jayden starts walking towards north-east and, after an hour, walks into a neighborhood with a fairly large amount of flyers announcing a big go-kart race around the city of ---. BD: You people really like go karts. Jayden: You don’t know the half of it, there’s even gonna be a big race on the weekend; it’s the biggest event of the year around here. Aegirine: Interesting, maybe you should compete Dearie. BD: W-what? Jayden: Good luck with that, there’s this one racer that always takes first place every year. We call her “the Yellow Bolt” and she is an exceptionally skilled driver. BD: Do you know where she lives? Jayden: Across the street from my place, she’s always working on something to be honest, so it might not be easy to get her to talk to us. BD: Maybe later we can go see her. Aegirine: It be interesting to meet someone with such skill. As they keep talking, they eventually reach a store called Stone’s Kart Shop. Jayden walks in, followed by Black Diamond and Aegrine. Jayden walks up to the cashier, an average sized/build, light tan skinned, black haired man in his 30s. Jayden: Hey dad, I brought you the sketch you wanted. Mr. Stone: Thanks Jay. Mr. Stone sees Black Diamond and Aegirine and thinks they are just wearing costumes. Mr. Stone: Are your friends going to a costume party or something? BD: Costume? What costume? Aegirine: Im not wearing a costume Jayden: Actually dad, their Gems, you know, like the ones that appear on the news every now and then. BD: I’m Black Diamond; it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stone. Aegirine: I’m Aegirine, but you can call me Aegi. Mr. Stone: It’s nice to meet the both of you. Jayden: Hey dad, is it ok if I show them around? Mr. Stone: Sure, it’ll be nice for you to show your friends the town. Jayden: Ok, I’ll see ya back home Black Diamond, Aegirine, and Jayden all head towards Jayden’s house, which is located 5 streets north and 10 houses east of Stone’s Kart Shop. When they arrive, BD and Aegi are in front of a suburban style, 2 floor, red and white house. BD: Nice place you’ve got here. Aegirine: So I take it that yellow house over there must be where “the Yellow Bolt” lives. Jayden: That’s right. You can go see if she’ll answer the door, I doubt she will though. BD: Alright. Aegirine: I’ll come with you dearie. Black Diamond and Aegirine both make their way across the street and stand in front of “Yellow Bolt” ’s door. Black Diamond proceeds to knock on the door, which was answered a couple of minutes later by a petite, 5 foot tall, pale yellow skinned female with dandelion colored, tidy, neck length hair with 2 spherical hair clips aligned symmetrically on her hair, wearing a dark yellow body suit with a white four pointed star covering the torso, shoulder length gloves, and lemon, limb enhancement styled shoes. Black Diamond appears to be shocked at the fact of knowing who “the Yellow Bolt” is. ???: May I help you? Features Characters *Black Diamond *Aegirine *Jayden Stone *Mr. Stone *"Yellow Bolt" Locations *Emerald Forest *Yellow Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:TWG